Mobile device usage while driving has become a significant source of danger on the roadways. “Driving while distracted,” which is typically due to mobile device usage, causes many vehicular accidents and deaths each year. According to the Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), each day in the United States, over 8 people are killed and 1,161 injured in vehicular crashes that involve a distracted driver. While such mobile device usage is illegal in many states and most drivers know of the danger, incoming messages, boredom, and poor impulse control lead many drivers to risk their safety and the safety of motorists and pedestrians nearby by diverting their attention from the road to their devices.